Episode 2
Propesiya is the second episode of Encantadia. It premiered on July 19, 2016 and comprised Chapters 5-6. Summary In Balaak, the god Arde makes a deal with Adhara that she can return to Encantadia should Minea die. Arvak tries to coerce Armeo to give up the Earth Gem, but he was slain by Asval. Raquim obtains the Fire Gem and Water Gem from Arvak, as well as the Earth Gem from Armeo, who had been mortally wounded. The Queen of Sapiro had been slain by Agane, and Prince Ybrahim was missing. Asval tells Hagorn that it was Raquim who killed his father, so Raquim became the object of Hagorn's vengeance. Minea gives birth to Raquim's daughter Amihan. Chapter 5 Ang Sumpa kay Adhara After a boat delivered her in Balaak, Adhara sees the red-eyed dragon Arde, and begs him not to eat her. Arde tells her he will not, since she pleases him by troubling the diwatas, who worship his enemy Emre. Arde, one of the three creator-gods of Encantadia, had been cursed by Emre to guard Balaak. Adhara asks if Arde could restore her life. Arde replied that it cannot be done directly, but 'curses' Adhara to regain her life once Minea dies. Alira Naswen fights Agane, but she was subdued. Agane leaves the battlefield for a mission. Arvak wounds Armeo. Raquim defeats Hagorn. Aquil tells Raquim that Armeo needs him. An explosion knocks Hagorn unconscious. As Minea labors, Pirena tells Gurna of her fear in case of a Hathor assault. Gurna assures her that she will protect her, unlike her mother. Arvak tells Armeo to use the Earth Gem to heal himself. Armeo refuses. Raquim defends his king from Arvak's further attack, but was defeated. Minea's daughter was born while Asval fatally shot Arvak with an arrow. With his impending death, Arvak takes out the two gems and calls for Hagorn. Asval rushes to take the gems, but it was Raquim who received them since he was nearer. Armeo offers the Earth Gem to Raquim, but he refuses, saying that Armeo could still survive. Armeo tells Raquim to take care of the queen and the young prince. He dies and the Earth Gem began fading, but Raquim got it just in time. Minea names her newborn daughter Amihan, in honor of her sister. Amihan has the Earth symbol birthmark on her back below her left shoulder, indicating her descent from Sapiryan royalty. With the three gems in Raquim's possession, Asval imagines that Sapiro would now dominate Encantadia. But Raquim rejects the proposition, for the gems are not for the Sapiryans to keep. Raquim leaves the battlefield to secure the royal family. Raquim finds the Queen of Sapiro slain and the Prince Ybrahim missing. Raquim concludes that the prince had also been slain. Hagorn, awakened by an explosion, laments to find his father dead. Asval tells Hagorn that Raquim had killed Arvak and is now in possession of the three gems. Hagorn swears to avenge his father's death. Chapter 6 Ang Bagong Sang'gre ng Lireo Minea presents the newborn Amihan to Pirena. Pirena expresses her displeasure. Minea assures her that she loves them both equally. The diwatas wondered at Pirena's behavior, which they inferred may have been inherited from her father. When pressed, Ades refused to divulge who Pirena's father is. Before his father's corpse, Hagorn received a sword and the crown of Hathoria. As king, he lit his father's funeral pyre. The Hathors knelt as the corpse burned. Even though there had been great losses, Aquil deems that the battle had been a victory, since Raquim is now in possession of the three gems. Gurna, who had been arrested by the Hathors as a spy, was recognized by Hagorn as an ally. Pirena asks her mother who her father is. Minea tells her that he is dead, and telling her his name would be meaningless. Minea thinks that Pirena would be hurt if she learns the truth. Gurna reports to Hagorn that Minea had given birth to a Raquim's daughter. Remembering Cassiopea's prophecy, Hagorn claims he now knows how to exact his vengeance. Category:Writing - Concise